NGAL (Lipocalin 2) is a small protein with a molecular weight of about 22 kD. NGAL binds to iron-binding siderophores, such as enterochelin, with high affinity and thus chelates and traffics iron. Once produced in cells, NGAL is secreted into the extracellular space and transported to the kidney where it passes the filtration barrier of the glomerulus and enters the primary urine. However NGAL is then efficiently reabsorbed by megalin receptors localized on the apical side of the epithelia of the proximal tubules. Once NGAL is reabsorbed and endocytosed, it is trafficked to lysosomes and degraded. Once degraded, any iron which NGAL transported to the kidney is reabsorbed.